When You Fall Down a Rabbit Hole
by musicalradiance
Summary: 16 year-old Ellie Charlton thinks nothing special of the day she goes to visit her cousin, but she's in for a surprise when, while they are playing tag, she falls down a rabbit hole. However, things aren't too peachy-keen in Underland.. sum. cont. inside


**Full Summary: ****_Between when Alice first visited Underland at age 6, and when she returned at age 19, there was one Queen and several princesses of Underland. The Queen was called the Rainbow Queen and her daughters ranged from the elder Red Princess to the sweet and innocent White Princess and included the Black Princess among others. Sadly, the Rainbow Queen has died and did not leave a will specifying which of her daughters she wished to become Queen; so all the daughters are in competition for the crown. All the Underland creatures are at a loss to how this happened to their beloved Queen, but are separated in whom they wish to be their new Queen, so they let the _**_**Princesses**_**_ decide for themselves._**

AN: This is my first Alice story, so please, don't flame unless it's terrible and I sound like I don't know what I'm doing. I'm collaborating this story with several friends from the amazing site: goodreads (.com), so if something is completely out of place, I never got to it ion my proofreading. (My least favorite part).

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Underland, Alice, nor any of the creatures dreamt up by Tim Burton for his movie and Lewis Carroll. I only own (from this chapter) Ellie.

Ellie Carlton loved visiting her aunt and cousin in the English countryside- she found it soothing and a good way to relax after many months in the bustling city of London. She turned as her cousin, Alice, tapped her back and ran, laughing, "You're it!" Ellie smiled. It was a favorite pastime to play with her beloved cousin. The two were best friends and hardly a week went by without one sending a letter to the other. She took off, running after her cousin.

Ellie had almost caught up to Alice when something caught her eye. "Why, that's peculiar," the fifteen-year-old said to herself. Shaking her head, her midnight-blue ribbon falling out of her blonde hair, she continued searching for her cousin.

She looked seemingly everywhere, stopping when she came to a rather large hole in the ground. Ellie scrunched her eyebrows, and decided that it was worth checking, so she bent down into it to get a better view.... and found herself falling down- farther than a normal rabbit hole would be deep. Around her, she saw queer things fly past her. She almost hit her head on a bedpost but repositioned herself quick enough to not get clipped by the brass. Finally, after what seemed like hours of falling, Ellie landed on the linoleum floor of a small room.

The sixteen-year-old looked up, expecting to see the hole in which she had fallen through, but, to her great surprise, she saw only the ceiling and the chandelier which hung from it.

"Bloody hell! What is this place," she exclaimed, finding no way out.  
Then, a peculiar voice spoke, startling her to no end, causing Ellie to look around for the source of the voice, "Down here! And get the key!"  
"What key?" Ellie asked herself aloud.  
The voice sighed, "The one on the table! And only drink a little out of the bottle. Honestly, you'd think you would remember from last time!"  
"Last time?" Ellie asked herself, confused. She shrugged and listened, against what her brain was telling her, making sure she had the key in hand before taking a sip. Ellie gasped- she was shrinking!

"Good," the voice said, and Ellie could now see that it was a door speaking! She shook her head, that was impossible, doors couldn't talk!  
"We don't have all day- they are expecting you! Open me!" the door continued.  
Ellie sighed and stuck the key into the mouth of the door and opened it. "Anything else you want to tell me?" she asked the door as she stepped out.  
"Yeah, only eat a small bit of the cake in you pocket when the time comes," the door replied as it shut behind her.  
Ellie shook her her at the impossibleness of the situation.

**Sorry it was so short. Constructive criticism is appreciated! All I want is 5 reviews- that's all I need before you get a new chapter.**


End file.
